Baby Booth Blues Part II: Months 58
by tmpayne
Summary: The completion of the pregnancy months 5-8.  Disclaimer: I don't own anything of bones, I don't earn a dime off of it, Don't sue.


**Month 5: One Boy, One Girl **

The fourth month was an interesting one. I found myself actually eating some of the craziest things. I always laughed at the stereotypes attached to pregnant women and thought them preposterous to say the least. I started rethinking my laughter on it when I actually pondered the thought of pickle flavored ice cream. I could see Booth turn dreadfully pale at the thought but still he would have given it to me without a single thought. The worst craving I had shocked me. The cheeseburger that Booth was eating one day at lunch actually appealed to me. That is not good considering all that those animals go through to become human food. If not for that rather ugly thought in my head, I would have ripped it from his plate and devoured it myself.

Aside from the food cravings kicking in and my increased appetite, there was the matter of those mood swings. Booth was more than willing to be around me as was everyone else. I guess they learned to read my body language. I was told I always had warning signs before a violent change in mood. My belly got a little bigger by the day. My feet gradually started disappearing a little at a time.

Month five was sure to be as exciting as the previous month. Booth had already gotten used to the thought of two babies now. The end of the month, we would see what we were dealing with. I was as eager as he was to find out if it was a case of fraternal twins or if it was a case of identical twins. One night as we were preparing to go to sleep for the night, I posed the question to him about what he would want it to be.

"Tempe, as long as those two kids are healthy, I will be happy." He answered flashing me that devilishly charming smile when he was not telling me something.

"Seeley Booth, I know you did not tell me the whole truth. I am not mad about it. I just want your honest input on this one. That is all I am asking for." I replied trying to hide the mood swing that had just been triggered.

"Okay, okay. I would not mind a beautiful little girl with your lovely hair and blue eyes. I would also like a boy that has my devastatingly handsome good looks and sports savvy. Is that better?" He responded back detecting the impending mood change.

"Fraternal twins. I was hoping the same thing. Only the girl would be a lot like me in many aspects. The boy would be as good at you in athletics and as good as me at academics. Which by the way, you have both anyway." I answered smiling.

Booth just put his two arms around me and let me know how much he appreciated the compliment. He gently kissed my lips and mouthed an "I love you" before he drifted off to sleep. I slept all night for once without a craving attack to disrupt his sleep or mine. I woke up laughing because the babies had been moving a little. One of them managed to kick Booth half out of bed. Booth rolled over and looked at me as if I did something wrong. I could only point down at my beach ball of a belly.

"Good morning kicker. I have an alarm clock already. I did not need the nudge but I still appreciate it. I love you too kiddo." Booth said speaking a moving belly.

I watched in amazement at the little ones moving around in my belly. I watched their little knees and elbows make little moving hills in my belly. It was amazing and amusing all at once. It was funnier yet that Booth played with the mobile bumps. I had a preview into the life that was ahead of us. I had seen the kind of father he was to Parker. I could see what I was in for when the kids were born.

"What are you laughing at?" Booth asked playfully.

"You playing with the babies. I can see what I am in for once they are born." I answered.

"Good morning Tempe. I forgot that you are the reason I can do this from time to time. If not for you I would have never had the chance I have had. I love you for it." Booth said as he kissed me good morning.

Things at the office were about the same way they had always been. The only difference now a days is that I was kept from the most strenuous or dangerous work. The whole team made sure that I did not endanger "The Squints In Training" as they were referred to. The joke always brought a laugh. I did not understand the joke at first. The first time that I heard Hodgins crack the joke, my words were "I don't know what that means." Angela made a strong point of keeping an eye on me when Booth was out in the field. I was missing the field because I had gotten so used to it. Booth would not let me go in any case. I understood though.

"So when is the day that we will be finding out what the babies are?" Angela said as she popped her head into the office at lunch time.

"Wednesday. We have the ultrasound scheduled for Wednesday to see the sex of the babies. Booth and I are hoping for one of each." I answered with a smile.

"After you find out what the babies are, may I help you and Booth name the babies?" Angela asked.

"I may be seeking your guidance with the naming. Being that this is my first pregnancy, I have a lot more to think about than names most of the time. Yes you may help us and it would be a great deal of help." I answered smiling a grateful smile.

Wednesday rolled around almost too quickly. I was working on the report for a case when Booth was standing in the doorway holding my jacket. The babies seemed to know when their daddy was around because I could feel their little patellas and humorouses move around. Booth helped me from my seat and helped me into my jacket. I could feel Booth's inward laugh when he touched my belly. He felt the babies moving around.

We got to the office and waited to be seen for our appointment. The nurse called us back to the room. I undressed from the waist down and covered myself with the cold, paper towel blanket they supplied. The doctor rolled in the ultrasound machine and plugged it in. Booth saw me shiver a little when the green jelly was put on my belly. The stuff was cold and I could not help but shiver.

The screen came to life with the image of my uterus in black and white. As he moved the hand piece from the machine around my belly, two babies showed up. I had always heard that when you see them for the first time in something other than a fetus form, you love them more than you thought you could. I saw two beautiful babies playing in my stomach. They first put emphasis on the one in the left.

"This baby is a girl. So we have one girl so far." The doctor said informing us.

The emphasis came to the one on the right side of the screen. I could see Booth dying of anticipation. I could see the question in his head. I had learned to partially read his mind. He had a tendency to show emotion that he was trying to hide.

"This one on the right is a little boy. If you look on the screen, you can see that he has extra equipment." The doctor said.

"So that little line is a little set of jewels." Booth asked smiling. He was serious about the question but it came out as a joke.

"Yes Seeley, it is a penis. I think that doctor made that clear. I will never understand how anyone thought of comparing priceless stones to a set of testicles and a penis." I said sounding testy instead of loving. I was going for loving not testy.

"I do believe Dr. Brennan that we are seeing a set of very healthy fraternal twins. Congratulations." The doctor said smiling at us both.

I got back into my pants and made the next appointment. Booth was smiling so wide in pride and joy. We had gotten what we wanted. Now the next thing to do was come up with names for the new babies. Angela wanted to help and I was more than happy to accept.

On the ride back from the doctor's office, Booth and I chatted some.

"Bones, you know that maybe we should look for a nice house for the kids. You said yourself that you have a lot of money. I have no issues if you want to buy a house." Booth said emphasizing the word "issues".

"Booth, I thought the money thing worried you. Men are anthropologically held responsible for that. I find that idea antiquated personally. I was thinking the same thing lately. The apartment is nice but it is not meant for babies. Did you want to help me find one?" I said careful enough to not trample on his masculinity.

"Bones, I know what I should be able to do but you have the money I don't have. I would be more than happy to help you find one because I know what we need." Booth answered sounding as if his ego had taken a hit.

We found a prospective home within the next week. We both agreed to think about it before we purchased it because we both had apartments to take into consideration. It blew my mind. All of this for one boy and one girl…

**Month 6: Waking Up on the Floor **

From the time I found out what was in store to the end of her second trimester, I experienced some strange but annoying things. By night, I could feel their little bitty fingers massaging my back. That pleasant massage turned into a morning wake up that made me wish for an alarm of the mechanical kind.

It was as if my kids were already starting to conspire against me from the womb. At precisely 5:30 a.m. I would get one swift, hard kick to my back that would send me crashing to the floor. Tempe would be sound asleep the whole time. I would be lying on the floor. From my back I could see Bones still completely out of it

The kids seemed to have been conspiring against their mommy a little more. Right at 6 a.m. Bones would shoot up from bed at a fast walk for the bathroom. Apparently they liked playing with her bladder so much that the urge to bat at it was too hard to resist. I learned to not laugh out loud. Tempe would always throw a pillow at me and it kind of hurt to laugh right after the fall.

Funny how I thought all of this was humorous at one time. I used to think that my current wakeup call was pure myth. I found it was no myth but a painful reality after doing it every morning. I could see a joke brewing every morning in Hodgins' eyes. One day when I came in, Jack pulled me aside to his office to talk.

"Looking a little rough there big guy. How is Dr. B's pregnancy going?" He asked very concerned by my stiffness.

"Every morning at 5:30 a.m., I first feel baby feet kick me hard and then I find myself on my back on the floor. It seems to be the morning ritual they are adopting." I answered as I stretched my slightly bruised tailbone and back.

"Ouch. You have some amazing kids there Booth. Does Dr. B ever wake up when you hit the floor?" Jack asked trying not to laugh at my plight.

"No. She is sound asleep until the kids decide to play with her bladder at exactly 6 a.m. It really is kind of a funny yet painful thing." I answered trying not to laugh at the expense of my beautiful doctor.

"I hear that you are expecting a boy and a girl. That means she has to be carrying He-man and Sheera. You appear to be Skeletor by the force they use to kick out of bed." Jack said laughing at his joke. I found myself laughing at the joke. I would have to share it with Bones later.

I had to feel bad for Tempe by day. She was slowly swelling up almost to the shape of a beach ball. It looked more like she had a basketball for lunch. Day in and day out reviewed, she processed death reports and MP listings for the cases that arrived in the Jeffersonian. I was sure that if it weren't for the swelled belly, swelling ankles, and other discomforts, she would be in the field with me.

I knew that it was where she wished she could be and where she was happiest. Angela really did a bang up job at keeping an eye on her for me. I could not always be there when I was in the field. Lucky for me, Hacker kept the whole marriage thing under his lid. I dreaded when he would find out about our babies. By month six, Hacker gave no indication that he knew anything. So life went on as if all was normal.

Tempe and I were looking at homes. Lucky for me we had the same idea of what we wanted in the house. We both were thinking of the babies and Parker. We viewed lots of ranches, farm houses, near mansions, and cottages. We looked at the prospect of having one built on a piece of property. We settled on a brick home with four bedrooms and two bathrooms. The master bedroom had a spacious bathroom with a whirlpool bath and stand up shower. The room that would be the nursery was huge and provided "adequate room for two babies" in the words of Tempe. There was still room for her to have a study just for her writing and a space for me to hide from time to time. The best part about the home is where it was. Tempe would blend in well enough that no one would be aware of the fact that she was an award winning author. The whole price tag was paid for from the money she made on her books. I would have rather I helped pay for the place but she was the one with the money.

Apparently Angela and Tempe had been discussing names for some time. We sat down at the table for dinner and the name discussion came up as the topic.

"Seeley, Ange and I have been discussing names. I have some ideas. From what I gather of our conversations, tradition dictates that the child takes on a grand parent's name as a way of carrying on the family name. So after a lot of consideration of connotations that come with a name, I have one for a girl. I wanted to ask you before I talked to Angela. I like the name Angela Christine. Angela is my best friend and good colleague. Christine was my mother's name." Bones said as I ate my pasta.

"Do you like the name?" Tempe asked looking at me tenderly with those depthless blue eyes.

I digested her question and the pasta was eating. I was glad to have food in my mouth because it gave me time to come up with a good answer and avoid a bad mood swing. The mood swings that a careless word out of my mouth were monumental.

"Angela thought that maybe you would like to name the boy. I have an idea for him, but I think it best that he be named by you. I thought that the name Nathaniel Joseph would be suitable and honorable considering that it would continue on your middle name." She added.

"I didn't think that you would have me do any naming. Since you asked, I might have a few names in mind. I was thinking Michael Joseph. Michael is the name of one of the angels. I also like James Lucas. James is one of the Saints. Lucas is after my hockey idol Luc Robatai. After all, they need names that reflect sports. I feel like I am the father of two Karate Kids." I answered wryly.

"I don't know what the term Karate Kids means. Babies can't know martial arts before they are born. The appropriate age for that is about 5 years old." Tempe answered in her I-Don't- Know-What –That-Means tone of voice. Whenever I threw out pop culture references, she always seemed lost, even after all these years.

"Tempe honey, it is a figure of speech. My back may not agree that it is a figure of speech but it is. Those two kids kick me out of bed every morning at 5:30 a.m. and send you to the bathroom at 6 a.m. for the last couple months. Sometimes I think that I will be dealing with martial artists, acrobats, massage therapists, or soccer players when they are older." I responded in my effort to quell a possible unfavorable mood swing.

I thought of bringing up the conversation I had with Jack today. I decided against it because she would be so confused by the reference of He-man and Sheera. I had to chuckle under my breath when I thought about his words about the kids and the reaction they had for me.

She only continued to give me one of her signature confused looks that came with anything she could not comprehend with her immense IQ. Of course, some things only I could understand and some things only she could understand. I was not the one whose bladder was the babies' personal soccer ball or punching bag.

By the time the sixth month was over, we had moved into our new home and I was so ready for the two little night time athletes to be born. Between my sore back from my rude awakenings and Tempe's temper at times, I was more than ready. With the thought of these kids, I was reminded of the kid that needed to know about what was going on. I had not told Parker yet of the marriage or the babies that were on the way. I was not certain as to how he would react to the new brother and sister on the way. I was uncertain what his reaction would be that his new stepmother was Bones. I would find out soon. It was time to tell him…

**Month 7: A Hockey Game and a Baby Shower **

I couldn't understand why Booth always looked so fatigued every day. I woke up well rested and ready to face the day the next morning. By the end of the month, I found myself far more stable than Booth at so many levels. My mood swings had leveled out to being more predictable. Booth's, on the other hand, were only predictable first thing in the morning and in the evening outside of work. The "Pendulum" of his emotions was at their worst at the very beginning of the day when I found him on the floor and at the end of the day when he was trying to get comfortable for bed. I found it odd how every morning at 6 in the morning I was always making a jog to the bathroom and how he was always on the floor. These two kids sure made sure that I got adequate exercise.

I got an unexpected phone call in the study while I was working on my latest book. Though the call was definitely unexpected, the request I had been waiting on for some time. After the second ring of the phone, I picked up the phone to see who it was. The caller ID on the phone said that it was Angela Hodgins.

"Hi Ange, this is an unexpected pleasure. I always love hearing from you don't get me wrong, but I am very curious as to the reason for the call." I answered smiling.

"Thank you Sweetie for the compliment. I was calling to see if you would not mind some company about noon today. Jack has tickets for the Capitols and Flyers game that I am sure that Booth can't turn down. That leaves the house to just us girls and some good clean fun." She answered cheerfully.

The line remained quiet as I pondered her request. I have always heard that it was tradition to give the pregnant woman a special party to celebrate the coming child. In my case, it was coming children. I did not want to ruin it for Ange, so I let on that I did not know anything about this tradition. Ange's voice brought me back to the present conversation.

"Earth to Bren, would it be okay with you?" Her voice rang through the phone line.

"I suppose that would be okay. I have been meaning to get some time with you guys at the lab but all the reports I have to do keep me from doing that. Besides, I think Booth could use some male bonding time away from me. I am sure you are quite right. But I promise to not tell him." I answered doing my best to hide the fact that I knew what they were planning.

"Okay Sweetie, see you noonish." Ange cheerfully chimed before she hung up the phone.

I got up from my comfortable desk chair very carefully and made my way down the long hall to the spacious living room. Sports Center was on the TV and he was sound asleep on the couch. I guess the word that would have described it would be "comatose." I could not understand the idea of that phrase much considering that he was not in a hospital or anywhere near a vegetative state.

Feeling playful for once, I tickled his socked feet. It was kind of funny to see him wiggle his toes and squirm to fully awake. One eye ball revealed bloodshot self and then the other. Booth stretched with a very loud yawn and big smile. He was so cute during these times that made my playful moments all worth it.

"What's up Bones?" He asked smiling playfully as he pulls me close to him.

"The ladies from the lab are coming over around noon I guess for a baby shower. At least I assume it is. I am vaguely familiar with the traditions of pregnancy within different cultures. Tradition seems to dictate that when a group of women get together it is for the proffering of gifts and games. I have never done this before and I think I will most likely enjoy it. I guess Jack will be taking you out for a burger or something while we do the baby shower." I answered doing my best to hide the fact that I knew about the game.

"I guess that would be nice. I could really use some time doing something where the kids don't give me so many pains." He answered.

"Booth, can I ask you a question?" I asked thinking out my question very carefully before asking it.

"Shoot" he answered smiling in concern or was it good humor?

"For the last month or so you have been moodier than me in the morning and in the evening. I have also observed an elevation in your fatigue level." I started pointing out my observations.

"Are you sleeping well or is something wrong that we should have checked out with a doctor?" I asked carefully gauging his body language and facial expression.

"The answer to that question is yes and no. I am sleeping well up to the point that Prince Adam and Princess Adora have been kicking me out of bed right at 5:30 in the morning. Those two seem to team up to kick me right onto the floor and I can show you the bruises. About half an hour after I am staring at the floor, you are running straight for the bathroom." He answered as he rubbed my abdomen through my maternity shirt.

My facial expression seemed to change with the mention of Prince Adam and Princess Adora to one of my I-Don't-Know- What-That-Means looks.

"Prince Adam and Princess Adora were the twins of Castle Grayskull. He was He-Man and she was She-ra. It was a really popular cartoon in the 80's. I am guessing that you never really watched cartoons. You would have to watch it to understand what I mean. Forget about it." He said as if he could read the expression on my face to elaborate on the subject.

"I watched some TV back then. If it was Mr. Wizard, I was there. Mr. Wizard was one of my favorites because he used science so well that I tried some of his experiments." I said defending myself playfully.

As noon rolled around, I heard a knock on the door and saw four women on my door step with two men not far behind. I answered the door and was greeted by a huge hug from Ange that seemed to instigate a kick from the kids. Ange merely smiled and made her way to the couch. Cam, Daisy, and Michelle did the same thing and were met with the same reaction. Jack offered up his hug and entered looking for Booth. Sweets seemed more content to offer a gentle handshake instead of a hug.

"Come on Big guy, I have big plans for the next few hours that have nothing to do with kids. Believe me man you will not say no." Jack yelled down the hall.

Booth rounded the corner dressed in a pair of jeans and oddly enough, a Flyers shirt. Jack showed him the tickets and I could see that he was ready to go. I had discovered in our years of working together and in the time we were romantically involved, that sports were near and dear to his heart. Booth kissed me tenderly and put his hands on my belly.

"See you two later okay. Don't give your beautiful mommy a lot of grief while I am gone." He whispered humorously to my belly. The sound of his voice made them both move very visibly. I could hear some comments in the living room.

"We have come to give you a baby shower. We brought some gifts and I have a game or two. By the way Bren, that man loves those kids as much as he loves you. I could not help but notice how cute it was to see your belly move when he spoke to them." Angela said adoringly.

"Thank you. It appears he has an amazing capacity to love. Apparently the little ones kick him out of bed every morning at 5:30 a.m. He can be very moody and tired but he remains so loving and affectionate to them. I sometimes wonder how he does it." I remarked in response to Angela's words.

"How about we discuss what the doctor said this last week while we see what the babies are getting?" Cam asked with Michelle sitting next to her eager to hear how she liked the gifts.

I opened blue box from Cam and it had a cute little blue onesy with "Future FBI Agent" on it. I had to laugh at it and I did. The pink box held a cute little dress that had "Future Squint" on it. In the past, the gifts would have left me confused but I found the humor in them. I hugged Michelle and Cam as my way of saying thanks for the gifts. Angela handed me to boxes. One was wrapped in blue and the other was pink with little white teddy bears. The first box was held a cute little blue bear and the pink box held a little pink bear with a rattle. I could only give Angela hug to show my thanks. Daisy sat on the couch fidgeting in her usual energetic way that made me wonder if she needed ADHD medication.

Sweets and Daisy bought a monitor for the nursery. I put the gifts on the floor and told them what we knew. The babies were very healthy and would be paternal twins. I told them about the scheduled Cesarean Section. I only had a couple more appointments and I would have the C-Section somewhere around the 36th week. We all had a wonderful time really. I never could have imagined that something so traditional could be so much fun.

The house guests left that evening. Booth was happy when he returned. It was obvious that Jack knew exactly what Booth would want as a baby shower gift for him. I went through the house shutting off the lights. By the time I was ready to go to bed, Booth was out cold and outwardly smiling. I curled my up behind his bare, muscular back to get comfortable. For a moment, I saw the babies moving just as he said they did. I was comfortable and so were they. What a day for both of us. He got a hockey game and I got a wonderful baby shower… Those two seem to team up to kick me right onto the floor and I can show you the bruises. About half an hour after I am staring at the floor, you are running straight for the

**Month 8: The Tale of the Turkey Timer: Happy Birthday **

I was glad that the girls gave me a break from the hormones and baby talk. I loved Tempe but sometimes a man requires some male bonding. I had a good time even though my male bonding was with Wendell and Jack. While the girls were exchanging gifts and compliments on the gifts that were received, I was watching the exchange of hostile fists on the ice. That evening out with those two seemed to fly by.

The day of the C-section was fast approaching us, but Tempe was concerned the little ones were telling her in one fashion or another that they were not going with work with her schedule. Bones had her days shortened the closer she got to their births and I found mine getting longer. Assistant Deputy Director Hacker seemed to hover closer and closer to my office like an unpleasant, scary pendulum. I had not told him about the babies on the way mostly because he could choose to tell the Director to break us up personally if he thought it appropriate. I did my job every day and greeted the end of the day with great appreciation and enthusiasm.

The end my of work days always started with a sweet kiss for Tempe and a hand to her swollen belly. The standard response for the kids was to kick my hand hard and then gently rub it. I guessed the kick was my boy and the rub was my baby girl. It always brought a smile to my face, which would then spill over to Tempe. She always looked so beautiful when she smiled. It brought out the glow of motherhood and reminded me of how much she loved being my wife.

The morning routine continued on as it had for the last few months. I eventually caught on to the kids' routine. I got tired of my morning "Floor Routine" and found the initiative to beat them to the kick. I got into the habit of waking her ahead of the bladder attack they liked to inflict upon her. Bones would wake up and head for the bathroom first thing. I could just see my little slugger and my little princess shaking their little fists at me because I took away all their fun.

One morning as I was waking up, I woke her up ahead of time.

"Tempe, honey, after you get back from the bathroom, I will tell you the names that I had in mind." I whispered as I kissed her cheek to wake her.

I watched her slowly make her way to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. As I gather my work clothes, she waddled her way to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Three minutes later, Tempe emerged from the bathroom swollen belly leading the way. Half dressed; I made my way to the bathroom sink for the morning shave. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched her dress for the day. As she put on her maternity shirt, I observed her very pooched out belly button poking out. Her belly button reminded me of a turkey timer that I had always seen in the Thanksgiving turkey. I guess the purpose of the turkey timer in the turkey reminded the cook that it was done. Her belly button was telling us that the babies were nearly ready to be born. I felt the overwhelming temptation to tell her that the turkey timer was out and that the turkeys were finally ready. I found that it was best to not do that because she would most likely be offended and completely clueless to the joke.

We were on our way to the Jeffersonian when she reminded me of what I had said earlier in the morning.

"Booth, What was it about names this morning" she asked groggily.

"I was thinking that the boy could be named Adam Joseph and the little girl Adriana Christine. I figure that the boy is strong enough to be He-Man and the girl could carry your mother's name. At least through the carrying of her name, you would help her to live on." I answered.

Being fluent in Temperance Brennan Facial Expressions, I could see that she clearly was confused by my choices or my explanations or both. It was hard to tell for sure since she is not always the easiest to read. Her eyes were trying to formulate a response because her mind must have still been fast asleep.

"My mother is dead and He-Man is still a foreign concept to me. But if you think those are good names, then I will concur on it." She answered sounding resigned to the things she could not understand.

I wanted to expand on my explanation but I thought it very futile and really not worth my time this morning. My patience these days was running thin because of the nearness to the date. We arrived at the Jeffersonian Parking garage, I reminded her to call me in case of any emergencies. I emphasized the word "emergencies" very soundly.

I got through the most part of the day with little stress. I got a call from Angela about 2 o'clock that Tempe was complaining about contractions. Angela called me so that I could take her to the hospital out of concern. Tempe tried to tell her that they could have just been Braxton Hicks contractions but Angela would not have it. I found my way to her office with her beautiful face showing signs of minor pain.

"Ready for the hospital?" I asked feeling the concern turn into fear.

"We don't need to go to the hospital. The amniotic fluid sack has not even burst yet." She responded stubbornly.

"Come one Ange, I need your help here." I answered, knowing that Bones could not fight two people.

Angela helped me to get her to the SUV so that I could get her to the hospital. Cam cleared her to go with us to the hospital. I guess Cam figured that it would be best to keep at least one other person there so that progress could be reported.

About four hours after our arrival, I saw her face go white when she saw that her water had broken. Not long after that the contractions hit. Her doctor arrived to the room in shock in that she was going into labor a week before the C-Section was scheduled to be done. Bones was asked if she wanted an epidural. The needle they used for the epidural about made me pass out at the sight of it. I stayed on two feet for that. As she gave birth to the first child, the doctor asked me if I wanted to see the baby as it was coming out. I should not have said yes because my reaction defies all that my military training and FBI training had prepared me for. I looked down and that was when the world when black. I don't recall much beyond that point. Angela informed me as I was coming to that I had passed out cold and that I had one hilacious bump on the back of head.

As I was lying on a bed out like a light, my boy and my girl were born. Bones was back in her room recovering when I entered still in a little pain. She looked so beautiful holding the babies. The doctor told me that Adriana and Adam have no major issues to worry about and that they were very healthy. Adam was a strong little guy with a head full of dark brown hair and blue eyes that seemed to study me. Adriana was a beautiful little lady that had her mother's eyes and my hair. I realized a lot when I saw them that Bones and I had come a long way from friendship to a wonderful marriage with two beautiful twins.

As I held my two babies for a photo, I whispered in their little ears four words: Happy Birthday Little Ones.


End file.
